Life is No Fairytale
by The Man with Imagination
Summary: Two stories of two different couples. One of a girl who tries to tell her feelings to a guy that she likes. Another story tells of a happy couple who are happily married until they later experience a little Trouble in Paradise.
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys, I thought I take a break from my M-rated story and give you guys something to read. A song that I been hearing a lot of inspired me to make this two-shot. Two couples with two different stories. I am not that good on Subbed names, so bear with me here. Here goes everything. Enjoy it while I watch you guys cry in joy, have fun.

**DISCLAIMER!  
**I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

It all began on one school day when a brunette 16-year-old girl named Anzu Mazaki was madly in love with a young spiky tri-coloured haired man named Yami Mutou. Every day, the two always had classes together. She was a bit shy around him since she couldn't explain her feelings to him. When she and Yami were alone, she got nervous and fled with a tint of red on her face. After their day in school is done, Yami tries to walk home with Anzu and he tries to make conversation with her.

"Anzu?" She turns around and saw him. Anzu tried not to blush as she saw him.

"Oh, hi Yami. I didn't expect you to walk with me."

"Well, I thought since you and me don't see eye to eye, we could just talk to get to know each other better." Anzu heard him and started turning pink on her face. She had to make up an excuse on how to get away from Yami since her pink tinting might turn red.

"Well, maybe we could hang out sometime. But, I really need to get home. BYE!" Anzu ran off and rushed home.

As both of them make it home, they do the same thing that they do every time they come home from school. Yami watches the five o'clock News with his Grandfather while Anzu has to clean her father's shoes everyday. As Anzu cleans and polishes her father's shoes and as she finished, Anzu went up to her room as she flopped on her bed tired.

"Why can't I live in a perfect world?" Anzu said to herself. As she was about to relax, her father calls her.

"Anzu, can you come downstairs for a minute?" She went downstairs seeing a pair of shoes in his hand. "You didn't clean these shoes good enough." he said to her.

"I did clean them. There isn't a spot on them." Her father showed her the bottom of his shoes as it was still dirty.

"You forgot to clean the bottom of my shoes." He throws his shoes at Anzu in anger. "Now clean them again!" Her father went upstairs, she began to clean his shoes again. Just as she was about to clean his shoes again, the house phone rang and it was her longtime friend Shizuka Katsuya.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anzu, it's Shizuka. You busy?"

"Yeah, I'm cleaning my dad's shoes. It sucks."

"Well, I have an idea. Why don't we have an outing together. We could bring Jounouchi, Honda, Yugi, and Yami." At that moment, she heard that name. She and Yami barely have a connection since they hardly speak to each other because of Anzu's shyness. Anzu was in love with Yami, but she would be heartbroken if he didn't love her back. She gave it some thought and she would enjoy hanging out with her friends.

"Okay, I'll hang out with you guys tomorrow." As they both hung up, she finished cleaning up her fathers good shoes. It only took her 5 minutes to clean them since it was just the bottom part of the shoes. As she finished, Anzu went up to her room and laid down on her bed. She saw the time as it was only 5:30 p.m. and it was too early for her to go to sleep. So, she turned on the TV and saw what was on the news.

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was 9:30 a.m. and Anzu stretches out in front of her hanging mirror to start the day. She took a shower for 15 minutes as she walked out with a towel covering herself and another towel for her hair. She dries herself off, blow dries her hair as she checks her closet on what to wear for the day. She searched her closet to find something to wear and decided to dress in a white sleeveless shirt with a pink jacket and matching shorts. As she finished, she gets a call from Shizuka on her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anzu, we're going to be meeting up at Burger World with the guys today, so I hope to see you there."

"Don't worry about it, Shizuka. I'll be there."

"Okay Anzu, see you in a little while." Anzu hung up her phone as she finished getting ready.

"Okay, time to go out on the town." As she went downstairs, she went into the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. Before she did, she saw a note from her father on the fridge. She took it off the magnet and read what he wrote.

"Anzu, it's your father. I have left early this morning to go to a business trip. I left you money on the counter for the day in case if you were going out or if you got hungry. Be good and make sure you get home before it gets dark.

Dad, Love you "

She saw that it was her dad's handwriting. She grabbed the money that he left her, grabbed her keys, her purse, and went out to go meet with her friends at Burger World. Anzu didn't have a driver's license just yet as she only had a learners permit, meaning she couldn't drive unless she was with one of her parents. For Anzu, Burger World was just a short walk away as it only took her a half hour to get there. As she entered inside, she looks around to see if Shizuka or anyone else was around and she found Shizuka, Jounouchi, Honda, Yugi, and Yami sitting at a round table.

"Anzu-chan!" Shizuka spotted Anzu as she saw her come in. Anzu walked towards their table and sat down with her friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" As Shizuka was about to speak, Jounouchi told Anzu before she could.

"First, we are gonna have a bite to eat here. Then, we're gonna stop by the arcade. Have some time walking around at the park. And if we have time, check out the pier."

"Yeah, what he said." Shizuka sighed as Honda patted her back.

"Well, that sounds fun. Yugi, Yami, uh, you two excited for that?" She turned to the two as she blushed a bit from seeing Yami.

"I am up for it." Yugi said.

"Yeah, it could be fun." As the group were up for those plans, they began to order their food. Honda and Jounouchi ordered the Deluxe Meal and were drooling from seeing it. Shizuka, Yami, and Anzu ordered the salad, and Yugi ordered two cheeseburgers with a small drink.

"Oh man, that all looks delicious!" Honda and Jounouchi said in unison as they began to devour their food. As for Shizuka, Anzu, Yugi, and Yami, they took their time as they ate their food.

"Those two really enjoy this food." Yugi told Shizuka as he took a bite of his burger.

"Yeah, they eat here almost every weekend." Shizuka saw Anzu eat her salad quietly as Yami did the same.

'Oh man, those two aren't speaking to each other.' Shizuka thought. 'Time to kick things up a notch.'

As the group finished their food, they paid the bill as they left the restaurant to walk to their next destination, the Arcade.

"We made it guys, the Domino Arcade." Honda announced.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Let's go!" Honda, Jounouchi, and Yugi dashed in as they headed to their favorite arcade games. Shizuka follows as Yami and Anzu are last to go inside.

"So, what type of games do you play, Anzu?" Yami asked. Anzu was too shy to reply, but she needed to know she was with friends, so Anzu took in a deep breath and calmed down a little.

"I just like games that give me at least a good excercise." Yami saw through Anzu's face and knows something was wrong.

"You feeling alright, Anzu?" Yami placed his hand in both of hers. "You somehow keep trying to avoid me. Did I do something to you?"

"No, you didn't do anything." Anzu rushed off as she went to play some arcade games. Yami had to figure out her deal. Yami does care about Anzu and he wanted, no, he needed to know what is going on with Anzu.

As the gang spent their time in the arcade for about three hours, they try to relax at the park. Jounouchi and Honda play a small game of frisbee when Yugi wanted to play as well. Anzu found a bench and sat down to watch them play. Shizuka walked up to Yami and whispered in her ear. As Yami heard what she told him, Shizuka left. Anzu saw Shizuka running out of the park.

"Shizuka-chan!" Anzu yelled. "Where are you going?!"

"Something important came up. I have to head back home. But, I'll see you tomorrow." Shizuka ran out of the park to make her journey home.

"Okay..." Anzu just slumps back on the bench and blows one of her bangs back. Yami sat down next to her as she was all by herself.

"Look at them Anzu." Yami points out the guys playing together as Anzu was glad to see them having fun.

"Yeah, I see them. But Yami, why don't you play with them?" Yami turned to her as she looks away from his face.

"I want to, but I just don't want to see you all by yourself. I really care about you, Anzu-chan." The minute she heard Yami say that, she was surprised that Yami cares about her.

"Thanks for your concern, Yami. It means a lot." Yami took her hand as Anzu held on and took firm grip of his. Jounouchi, Honda, and Yugi watched while throwing their frisbee around.

"Way to get her, Yami." Jounouchi said to himself until the frisbee hit his face.

Time flew by as it was already 5:00 p.m. and the sun was starting to go down. Jounouchi, Yugi, and Honda were exhausted from playing all day. Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda got up from the grass as they were dirty enough already.

"Anzu, Yami." Honda said. "We're gonna head home. It's getting late."

"Yeah Yami, you coming with us?" Yugi asked. Yami thought as he looked at Anzu at turned back to the guys.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll take Anzu home." The guys nodded in agreement as they left the park. Yami looked at Anzu again and he saw her asleep from watching Jounouchi, Honda, and Yugi play the day away. Yami shook Anzu a bit.

"Anzu, wake up." Anzu opened her eyes and Yami was still by her side.

"Oh Yami. What time is it?" Yami checked the time on his phone and it was now 5:05 p.m.

"It's past five. Come on, I'll walk you home." Anzu nodded while rubbing her eye.

Anzu and Yami walked out of the park and began their journey home. It was a real quiet walk as Anzu and Yami had not talked since they left the park. Yami broke the silence as he tried to make conversation with her.

"Anzu, we had a great time today, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did. But, I wanted to ask you something." Anzu told Yami.

"I'm listening." Anzu was too nervous to ask, but when will she ever get another opportunity like this? To her, possibly never. But, she had to ask.

"What do you think of me?" Yami was surprised as Yami didn't know how to explain his true feelings to Anzu, but went for it anyway.

"Anzu, I think you are the most smartest and beautiful girl I ever known." Anzu brought up her head in surprise to what Yami had just told her. "I try to ask you out a few times, but you just ran away from me. I really do like you Anzu."

"Really?" Yami held her hand as they kept walking.

"Yes. But, what about you? Do you like me, Anzu?" Yami asked.

"Yes Yami. My heart keeps begging me to tell you my true feelings for you. Ever since you came into my life, I wanted to be with you. But, I just felt selfish that I wanted you all to myself, so I just liked you as a friend." Yami stopped in place as they were already on Anzu's street right on the sidewalk.

"But, I really would like us to be more than friends." Yami grabbed her waist and pulled her towards his chest. Anzu's heart was beating like a drum as Yami gazed into her eyes. "Anzu, you don't have to keep hiding from me. I'll always protect you." Anzu looked at Yami and saw his crimson eyes burning with passion.

"Yami..." Anzu leaned in as Yami did the same. They leaned in closer and closer until their lips clashed together. Both were feeling the intensity of their passion for each other as they had their first kiss together. Anzu and Yami felt a lot of burning passion in that kiss. Anzu and Yami went on for about three minutes until Yami pulled away slowly. The couple walks straight back to Anzu's home as they stopped in front of the door.

"Anzu, I really like you. No, strike that. I love you." Anzu heard what he said and kissed him with a passion like before and pulled back.

"I love you too, Yami. Maybe we can do this again sometime." Anzu wrote down her number for Yami on a piece of paper from her purse and gives to him. "Call me."

"I will." Yami told her as he left to head back home to Yugi and his grandfather. Anzu went inside her home and closed the door behind her. She slides down the door and sighed pleasantly. "I feel like I'm in a fairytale." Anzu finally told her feelings for Yami and she loves him as he loved her back. Before she knows it, Anzu could be spending the rest of her life with him.

* * *

Well, this story wrapped up quite nicely. But, the second one-shot story would probably have you guys in shock probably. So, just leave your reviews and tell me what you guys thought of this story. Revolutionshipping is this one, next one is still a mystery, so stay tuned... lol... See You Next Time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, what's up you guys. It's The MAN WITH IMAGINATION! (echos) The first one-shot you guys reviewed to me, thanks for that positive response. Which is why this one-shot tells of heartbreak. I'm doing dubbed names this time, subbed is too hard for me. Don't worry, I knew just who to pick. Enjoy...

**DISCLAIMER!**

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

A story about man who was in love with a woman. That man's name was none other than Seto Kaiba. His short brown hair, azure colored eyes, and perfect slim figure had caught the attention to a young woman with long light brown hair that goes to her lower back, her name was Serenity Wheeler. Kaiba may run a high-powered company, but he spent a lot of his time with her like morning walks on the beach, occasional nights of making love, and they would talk endlessly about how they are happily married to each other for over a year.

"Serenity, you are my everything." Kaiba told her.

"I am? Really Seto?" Serenity widened her eyes she heard him say those words.

"Yes." He held her hands into his as he looked at the rings on both of their fingers. "When we got married, I made the right decision to have you as my wife." Kaiba kissed his wife with a passion as Serenity returned the kiss. They went on for about a minute until they stopped to gasp for air.

Seto Kaiba knew that he made the right choice to be with his wife, but a few months past and one day, he ended up making a big mistake that would end up changing his life forever. It started one afternoon when Kaiba made his way out of his office from a long day filling out papers and firing employees for not working hard enough. He saw his personal receptionist, Kisara who had silver-blue hair, light blue eyes, and dark pale skin wearing a blue business suit and skirt.

"Hello Kisara. I'm heading home for the day. And so should you."

"That would be great Mr. Kaiba, but I have to fill out these forms of requests that you assigned me to take care of." Kisara replied. Kaiba went up to her desk and stood in front of her.

"It's fine Kisara. You can just do it when you get home." Kisara didn't listen to him as she kept on filling out his papers.

"I'm almost done Mr. Kaiba. Please, I can get them done now." Kaiba slammed his hands on her desk and told her again.

"I said just go home!" Kisara jumped as she became a little frightened from her own boss, but Kaiba calmed down and toned down his voice. "Sorry, just go home please." Kisara stared into his eyes as Kaiba looked into hers.

"Mr. Kaiba..." he stopped her as he put his hand up to stop what she was going to say.

"Please, just call me by Seto..."

"Okay, Seto..." Kisara stood up as she leaned in towards Kaiba as they both connected their lips together and pulled back. Kisara and Kaiba stared at each other again as they leaned in for another kiss. This time, they put in a lot of passion into it, but Kaiba stopped as he pulled back. Kaiba picked up his briefcase and turned towards the elevator.

"I should go..." Kaiba told her.

"Yeah. These papers could wait until tomorrow." Kisara grabbed her purse and went into the second elevator.

As Kaiba made it to his car, he had a lot on his mind. He just had a make-out session with one of his own clients. He had to get it out of his mind and focus on the one he was actually in love with, Serenity. As Kaiba's limo parked back at his mansion, he went straight into the living room to see his wife sitting down on the couch watching her daily programming. Serenity saw Kaiba walk in as he has a grim look on his face.

"Seto, you're home." She walked up to him and kissed him lightly, but Kaiba still felt out of it and she was worried. "Seto, is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." he retorted. "I just had a long day at work. Nothing serious happened." Kaiba was lying from right under his own skin as he made out with another woman, but she didn't want Serenity finding out or she'd be devastated.

"Okay. Why don't you just relax while I bring you your dinner." Serenity leaves to the kitchen as Kaiba slouches on his chair while his head is throbbing a bit from what he went through at work. His phone begins to vibrate as he just sat down. He saw that it was Kisara calling and Kaiba would regret it if he answers it. Kaiba didn't want to be rude, so he answers it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi Seto, it's Kisara. I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Would you come by to my house tomorrow? There's something I want to give to you." Kaiba didn't know what to do. He was tired and confused, but he responded.

"Sure, I'll stop by on my way home tomorrow."

"Thanks. See you then." Kaiba hung up his phone before Serenity came back. She walked in with a hot plate in her hands.

"Who was that on the phone?" she asked.

"Just one of my employees. Nothing serious." Kaiba lied through his teeth. His manly urges toward Kisara started to get the better of him.

Kaiba was doing his best trying to stay focused on his work, but he couldn't get his mind off of her. The next day, Kaiba packed his suitcase and walked out of his home to prepare for his day at work. Before he left, he saw Serenity packing up as well.

"Seto?" Serenity asked. "Are you coming home late tonight to?"

"Yes Serenity, but this is just business, alright?" Serenity nodded as Kaiba wanted to see her clear answer. They kissed as Serenity waved him off.

Throughout the entire day, Kaiba tried for hours and hours to make tournaments to promote his company, new merchandise ideas kids would enjoy, and other accessories that people would enjoy. But, through all that, he still couldn't take his mind away from Kisara. He wanted her. Did he already grow bored of his wife? Or was it something he wanted for himself? Kaiba managed to get through his hours of work as he packed up to head back home. As he left his office, he saw his receptionist Kisara packing for home as well.

"Hey, do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

"Are you sure, Seto? I have bus fare, I can make it." Kaiba stopped her there and continued.

"Please, I insist." Kaiba took Kisara's hand as she blushed a bit. They walked into the same elevator together down to the lobby as they make their way towards Kaiba's limo. Throughout the limo ride, it wasn't as good as they thought it would be since the two were quiet throughout most of the ride to Kisara's small house. Before they got there, Kisara had spoken up.

"Are you sure you want to come over?"

"You invited me, so there is no turning back now." Kaiba replied.

"Okay, just wanted to be sure." Kisara hid her face behind her strands of hair. Kisara and Kaiba had made it to her home. It was a small Sepia-colored house with a black roof. Kaiba and Kisara left the limo and entered inside of her home. It was only a one bedroom house, cramped, but Kisara enjoyed it. They entered through the small hallway as they entered the living room where her computer was. She typed in her password, logged in and began to show Kaiba the flyers she wanted help on.

"Okay Seto, this flyer is a draft of the duel tournament you planned on having in a few weeks. And I need the date to it and where it will be located because you haven't told me as of late. I gave you this info yesterday, but you were too caught up with-" Before she could finish, Kaiba hushed her as he began to kiss her. Kisara was caught by surprise as she felt him kissing him by ger own lips. Kaiba pulled back as she was quiet.

"You talk too much." Kaiba told her as he typed in the time and place of where he was going to hold his tournament. He finished typing and turned to Kisara. "There, I put down the time and place, but the place we are going is towards the bedroom."

"Oh my... Seto..." Kisara blushed as she wanted Kaiba, Though she was his receptionist, she wanted to have him. Kisara got up from her computer desk and pushed Kaiba to the floor as she pressed her lips onto his. Kaiba and Kisara continued as Kaiba got up and went towards the bedroom.

About an hour passed and Kaiba and Kisara were both naked in her bed as they were both covered up in a sheet.

"That was amazing, Seto." Kisara wrapped her arm around Kaiba as he was relaxed like a cat.

"Thanks. But, I think I should get going." Kaiba put on his clothes as he walked out of her home without saying a word. Kisara just laid there on her bed watching him leave. Kaiba saw the time on his watch that it was 8:00 p.m. and he had to get back to his mansion and wash away his emotions on what he just did. He made it back home as he managed to make it to the nearest shower in his home. He removed his clothes and immediately hopped into the shower washing away his stench. It took him twenty minutes to wash his body as he walked into his bedroom seeing Serenity reading one of her books.

"Hey..." Kaiba said as he walked in with a towel on and his blue-striped pajamas in hand.

"So, how was work?" she asked.

"Just the same old thing everyday. Just glad that I can get some sleep." Kaiba put on his pajamas as he sat beside his wife covering himself with the sheet.

As a few weeks passed, Kaiba had kept telling Serenity that he would be working late every other week. Kaiba wanted to make sure that he didn't want her knowing that he had cheated on her with Kisara. As each of those days passed, Serenity started to become a little suspicious with Kaiba "working late" every other week. She tried calling him, but had kept getting his voicemail. Serenity tried texting him, but still received no reply and she became a little worried. Serenity began to spy on him before he leaves Kaiba Corp. one day and she disguised herself in a black trench coat with her hair put into a bun to hide her hair as she wore a hat.

'I can't let Seto know it's me.' She thought to herself. As she was still in thought, she saw Kaiba leaving the building. As she saw Kaiba, he saw another woman with her. 'Who is that? One of Seto's assistants?' She watched the two enter the limo as they left. Serenity began to follow as she went into her rental car. 'I have to know where he's going. This can't be real. It has to be a nightmare.'

Kaiba and Kisara were at Kisara's home as they left the limo entering the house. Serenity watched from a safe distance as she parked her car from a safe spot. She waited about 10 minutes until she begins to text him. She texts to Kaiba where he is now.

"Where are you? I have dinner waiting for you." She sends the text. About a few minutes later, he actually replies back.

"Working late at the office tonight. Sorry

- Kaiba"

Serenity knew that he was lying to her as he just watched him go inside the home of one of his own employees house, and at a woman's home too. Serenity went up to Kisara's home as she turns the knob seeing that it was already unlocked.

"I guess they never bothered locking the door." she whispered. The deeper she went, she began to tiptoe quietly through the small hallway as she began to see clothes on the floor. Serenity's eyes began to widen in fear as she went closer to the door. She put her hand on the door as it was open. She opened the door and there she saw it.

"(Gasp) OH MY GOD!" Serenity freaked out as she caught Kaiba and Kisara in bed together. Serenity was in tears from what she saw. Kaiba saw as well when she hurt Serenity hard like he threw boulders to her heart.

"How could you do this to me, Seto Kaiba?!" Serenity dropped to her knees as she covered her mouth. Kaiba walked up to her, but she pushed him away. "Don't touch me!"

"Please, just let me explain..." Kaiba couldn't even explain his way out of this.

"Don't!" Serenity got up from the floor. "It's clear to me you got tired of me." Serenity walked out and before she left, she turned towards Kaiba. "I'm packing out of your mansion Seto because I want a divorce!" Serenity slammed the door as he watched her disappear in front of his own eyes. Kisara walked up to him and hugged him. But, Kaiba pushed her away.

"I think I need to be alone for a while." Kaiba left as he tried to talk Serenity out of her divorce, but to no avail, her decision was final.

**2 YEARS LATER**

Kaiba has lived all by himself ever since he lost the divorce to Serenity and took half of his fortune. Kaiba lost his mansion and had to live in a small house as he hardly had anything left. Kaiba also lost his company and went out of business. Kaiba had nothing left, so resorted to drastic measures.

"I lost everything. My fortune, my company, and more importantly the love of my life." Kaiba wept as he was making a noose out of a thick rope. He hung it up as he prepared to say farewell to the world. But, before he hung himself, he received a phone call on his cell phone and saw that it was a blocked number. So, he answers it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Seto, it's Serenity." Kaiba was shocked to hear her voice again.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to say to you that I want to get our relationship back on track again." Kaiba still stayed in shock that Serenity wanted him back after all the heartbreak he put her through. He replied to her proposal.

"Yes Serenity. Let me try to be the person you fell in love with from before."

"Thank you Seto. You already know where I live." Serenity hung up as Kaiba began to shed tears from his eyes and dropped to his hands and knees.

"I can finally get a chance to redeem myself." Kaiba grabbed his coat and rushed off to Serenity's home.

* * *

Well, how did I do? Did it leave you guys in serious things? It really hurt me when I wrote this, but what do you guys think? Just leave those reviews for me and I can tey harder. But, I hope you guys enjoyed this two-shot. Have a Nice Day! See You Next Time!


End file.
